


Spin the bottle

by bookworm116



Series: Codename: kids next door kuki and Wally fics [2]
Category: Code name - Fandom, Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: The six of them sat around on the carpet, laughing and talking about days gone by. Abby watched as hoagie chugged a bode of soda pop. She laughed but stopped abruptly when kuki grabbed the empty bottle and spun it.-------"Look, let's just play truth or dare or something else. Wally obviously doesn't want kuki kissing other boys."------------Kuki spun the bottle and it landed on... Number 4."AHH! No! You are never ever ever ever kissing me! Never! Not in a million years! Not gonna happen-"





	

The snow fell around all the houses and Rachel invited everyone in sector T-V (teen- sector V) to her house for a little Christmas party.  
Abby, Rachel, Nigel, hoagie, Wally, and kuki. The six of them sat around on the carpet, laughing and talking about days gone by. Abby watched as hoagie chugged a bode of soda pop. She laughed but stopped abruptly when kuki grabbed the empty bottle and placed it on the floor in front of them.  
"No way."  
The kids watched intently as it spun and landed on Nigel.  
"Me?" He asked incredulously.  
"Now you spin it, to see who you have to kiss." Kuki said with a devilish grin.  
"KISS?!" Nigel yelped, inching away from the bottle. The others nodded.  
Well, except for Wally and Abby, who were focusing on other things....  
Nigel tried to back out of it but kuki finally convinced him to spin it.  
"Abby."  
The two stared awkwardly at each other. Hoagie shrugged, but looked kind of disappointed.  
Nigel got up and walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Whats the matter, fearless leader? Scared of girls?"  
Nigel turned pink but said nothing as he looked at Rachel.  
Abby spun the bottle and ended up on hoagie. The light in his eyes was enough to tell he wanted Abby to kiss him.  
They kissed for about four seconds until wallaby yelled, "okay! Enough disgustingness! Lets play a REAL game!"  
Kuki glared at him as hoagie grabbed the bottle.  
He spun it and it landed on kuki.  
Wally got up, his fists clenched.  
"That's it. I'm outta here."  
Kuki grabbed his hood.  
"Stay, Wally."  
Hoagie gave him a look that said "now is a good time to tell her."  
Wally wrenched away from kuki. Glaring at everybody.  
"Kissing is stupid. I would never do that lovey dovey stuff with anybody, EVER! It's horrible!"  
Kuki had fire burning in her eyes.  
"FINE! WALLABY BEETLES I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE WITHOUT EVER KISSING A GIRL IN YOUR LIFE!"  
Wally and kuki scowled at each other for a good few seconds before Nigel broke the uneasy silence.  
"Look, let's just play truth or dare or something else. Wally obviously doesn't want kuki kissing other boys."  
Kuki visibly brightened.  
She hasn't thought of it that way but she guessed it made sense.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Wally screamed, balling his fists.  
Rachel eyed him cooly.  
"Then why are you making such a big fuss about it?"  
Wally just scowled.  
Kuki leaned in to kiss hoagie lightly on the cheek.  
"STOP!"  
Wally cried, running over to kuki.  
"It's just a game, Wally."  
He bit his lip and stared at the ground.  
"I... I..."  
He watched sullenly as she kissed hoagie. Hoagie frowned at Wally.  
Kuki spun the bottle and it landed on.... Wally.  
"AHH! No! You are never ever ever ever kissing me! Never! Not in a million years! Not gonna happen-"  
She was standing over him, her black hair cascading down her back.  
"Okay." He said.  
She leaned in and he kissed her.  
The kiss lasted for longer than Any of the other kisses.  
Wally put his arms around kuki and she sighed happily in his embrace. He would look like a dope for kuki. He would basically do anything.  
Hoagie cleared his throat.  
The two pulled away, blushing.  
"I thought you aren't into that 'girly' stuff, number t-4."  
Wally looked away at Rachel's comment, while Nigel and hoagie erupted in laughter.  
"Ohh, kuki, I hate kissing, but SURE, ill kiss youuuuuu!"  
The teasing continued and number 4 lowered his head.  
"SHUT UP!"  
The laughter stopped abruptly.  
Kuki had an enraged look on her face.  
"Number 4 finally, finally, FINALLY kissed me and you guys have to go and ruin it for me by making  
Him be all embarrassed because he thinks he's gotta be a tough guy! JUST SHUT UP! Who CARES what you guys think!"  
Wally stared at her.  
The boys didn't tease wallaby after that.  
That evening, after all of the festivities, wally walked kuki home. you could see in the moonlight Wally bidding kuki a goodbye with a kiss before stepping out into the newfallen winter snow.  
And you could see him smile.


End file.
